new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiracial
Multiracials, disparagingly called muddle bloods '''or '''half-breeds, are humanoids born through the union of two different races, usually a human and another race. No matter which parent raises the multiracial child, they feel isolated and alone due to the stigma associated with interracial relations. There are different types of multiracials; half-elves, half-orcs, and half-dwarves. All half-races have the same speed as their slowest parent. Half-elf Half-elves are the most common multiracial races. They're usually the result of a human and elf or eladrin pairing. Pairings of elves or eladrin and other races exist, though they are rare. Half elves stand roughly around 5'5" to 6'2", making them only slightly shorter overall than humans and weigh in at 130 to 190 lbs, making them heavier than elves but still considerably lighter than humans. Like humans, half-elves have a wide variety of complexions, some of which are inherited from the elven half of their heritage such as a tendency for metallic-hued skin and inhuman hair colors. Half-elven ears are about the size of human ones, but like elves, they are pointed on the ends. Half-elves are also notably more durable and passionate than either elves or humans, a unique result of the two races’ blending. Half-elves usually adopt the dress and hairstyles of the culture they were raised among. However, it is also fairly common for half-elves raised among humans to wear elven clothing in order to proudly display signs of their dual heritage. Regardless of what they wear, half-elves stand out in a crowd through the combination of physical distinctiveness and force of personality. Half-elves mature at a slower rate than humans, and can live for over 180 years Racial Traits +2 on Charisma, +1 on TWO other abilities. Darkvision. Proficiency in TWO skills Languages Common, Elvish and ONE other language. Half-orc Half-orcs are humanoids born of two races, usually human and orc ancestry by a multitude of means. Combining the physical power of their orcish ancestors with the agility of their humans ones, half-orcs can be formidable individuals. Though often shunned in both human and orcish society, though for different reasons, half-orcs have proven themselves from time to time as worthy heroes and dangerous villains. Their existence implies an interesting back story that most would not like to dwell on. Half-orcs are, on average, somewhere between 5'9" and 6'4" in height and usually weigh between 155 and 225 pounds making them a little taller and stronger than humans on average. Most half-orcs have grayish skin, jutting jaws, prominent teeth, a sloping forehead, and coarse body hair, which causes them to stand out from their human brethren, though their canines are noticeably smaller than a full-blooded orc’s tusks. Half-orcs as such appear bestial to humans, though among orcs they are considered human-like physically. Half-orc hair is most often black, though it grays very quickly with age. In general, half-orcs do not live as long as humans, maturing by their sixteenth year and often dying before their sixtieth. Half-orcs that have lived among orcs might pick up a common orcish tradition, that of ritual scarring. Half-orcs with such a background do not look upon scars as marks of shame or as unattractive blemishes, but rather as marks of pride that demonstrate their skill and bravery in battle. On occasion, however, scars are used for a darker purpose, with orcs marking half-orc slaves with scars in the same manner a rancher might brand cattle. Half-orcs have shorter lifespans than humans, reaching maturity slightly earlier and rarely living longer than seventy-five years. Racial Traits Half-orcs receive +2 Strength, +1 Constitution, Darkvision, they are proficient in Intimidation skill, and receive Relentless Endurance (When they are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, they can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest) and Savage Attack (When they score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, they can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit). Half-dwarf Half-Dwarves are only the result of relations between humans and dwarves. Half-Dwarves are as tall as a large dwarf, and a little bit lighter. They resemble a Human in many ways, but are sturdier built and have less agility. Their hair is a dark-reddish color and they have a dark skin. Their maximal age is about 120 years They will not often be found in Human villages, even if they grow up there, they will likely leave once the villagers start rejecting him. If they grow up in a Dwarven village, however, they will be accepted and sometimes even admired for their toughness. There's at least one case known of a Dwarven village being ruled by a Half-Dwarf. Half-Dwarves will sometimes just roam the world, looking for somebody else who's like them. Half-Dwarves can also be very stubborn, but they call it `proudness' themselves. Racial Traits Half-dwarves receive +2 Constitution and Wisdom, are proficient in History and Dungeoneering. They have low-light vision. They also have Group Endurance (Allies within 10 squares of you gain a +1 bonus to endurance checks).